O Navio da Morte
by Shina com
Summary: olha essa historia foi feita pormim e minha amiga Shakinhas aproveitem que essa esta um arraso!aviso contem Yaoi!


**Navio da Morte**

Essa história começa numa escola normal em Athenas, na Grécia. Uma turma de 13 garotos do Ensino Médio acabava de sair de suas aulas tediosas para o esperado intervalo. Na turma do primeiro ano, estavam Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran, Miro e Aioria, com 16 anos. Na do segundo, Camus, Shura, Afrodite e Ângelo (também conhecido como Máscara da Morte), com 17 anos. Com 18 anos e no terceiro ano, Aioros, irmão de Aioria, os gêmeos Saga e Kanon, Dohko e Shion, o irmão de Mu. Aquele era mais um dia normal para os 14 garotos, exceto por uma nova aluna, Samantha. Ela tinha 15 anos, mas era um ano adiantada, por isso estava na sala do 1º ano. Estava sempre sozinha e pouco se sabia sobre ela. Na oitava série da mesma escola, estudava outro grupo de amigos: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki. Todos tinham 15 anos, exceto Ikki, irmão de Shun, que tivera que repetir a oitava série. Os garotos desse grupo não se davam muito bem com os do ensino médio.

No intervalo, o grupo dos 14 se reunia pra conversar sobre qualquer coisa ou discutir o que fizeram ou fariam no dia.

-Estava pensando…- Começou Aioria.

-Mano, você pensa?

O leonino jogou um de seus tênis no irmão mais velho, que o devolveu na mesma medida.

-AI! Aioros!

-Você começou.

-Tá, onde eu estava? Ah, é! Eu tava pensando em…

-Espero que não esteja pensando em matar aula novamente.- Interrompeu Saga. –Da ultima vez a gente quase se ferrou.

-Meu clone tem razão. E a culpa foi sua, ô coisa tosca.

-Vocês vão me deixar falar, ou não?

Eles ficam quietos.

-Bom. Agora, eu estive pensando em…

De repente, Miro dá um espirro na maior altura.

-À tes souhaits.- Diz Camus em sua língua natal.

Miro olha para Shaka e diz:

-Tradutor.

-Saúde.

Shaka era indiano, apesar de ser loiro de olhos azuis, e sabia falar várias línguas, assim como Mu.

-Desisto de tentar falar alguma coisa!- Diz Aioria, nervoso.

O grego sai e vai reclamar num canto da escola.

-Mas que saco! Quando é meu irmão, todos escutam, mas quando sou eu…

Nisso, ele escuta algo e leva um susto. Se vira e dá de cara com Samantha.

-AH! Desculpe, não te vi aí.

-Não se preocupe. Por que estava reclamando?

-É que meu irmão e meus amigos nunca me escutam! Isso é foda!

-Eu sei… Sabe, até que te entendo.

-Sério?

Ele sorriu.

-Parece que vamos nos entender. Eu sei que somos da mesma sala, mas eu sou o Aioria.

-Samantha.

Nisso, uma voz nos auto-falantes da escola anunciou:

-ATENÇÃO ALUNOS! SERÃO SORTEADOS 20 ALUNOS PARA UM CRUZEIRO DAKI A 5 MINUTOS! PRESTEM ATENÇÃO!

O pátio da escola fica em silêncio em pleno intervalo. Após 5 minutos a voz anuncia:

-OS VENCEDORES SÃO MU! ALDEBARAN! AIORIA! SHAKA! MIRO E SAMANTHA DO PRIMEIRO ANO!

Ainda em silêncio.

-CAMUS, AFRODITE, ÂNGELO E SHURA DO SEGUNDO ANO! SAGA, KANON, DOHKO, AIOROS E SHION DO TERCEIRO ANO! IKKI, SHUN, SEIYA, SHIRYU E HYOGA DA OITAVA SÉRIE! COMPAREÇAM TODOS À DIRETORIA IMEDIATAMENTE.

Os garotos não esperavam por aquilo, mas ficaram felizes e foram receber o prêmio. Todos pensando em como seria uma viagem de cruzeiro com a turma junta.

Na diretoria:

-Bom a vocês tiveram sorte!Pelo que sei alguns já se conhecem outro não por isso,poderiam se apresentar?

Todos acenaram positivamente com a cabeça !

-Bom você que é a única menina poderia começar?- Pediu a diretora apontando o dedo para Samantha.

-Tudo bem! Bom, me chamo Samantha Harracuru tenho 15 anos. Eu sou do Egito mas moro no Japão desde meus 6 anos de idade, com minha avó adotiva que se chama Camile que é empresaria eu acho que é só!

-Olá, eu sou Aioria Shendo, tenho 16 anos, sou grego, moro com meus pais e meu irmão. Minha mãe é advogada e meu pai é engenheiro, meu irmão é Aioros Shendo ele tem 18 anos e esta no terceiro ano e eu no primeiro!

-Ele já me apresentou- diz Aioros.

-Ola meu nome é Miro Nekis, tenho 16 anos, sou grego e moro com meu pai que é pescador e minha mãe que é dona de casa e só!

-Eu sou Ângelo Miantza, sou italiano, tenho 17 anos moro com meu pai que dono de um restaurante, minha mãe que o ajuda, e minha irmã Manoela.

Yo soy Shura Hernandez, tenho 17 anos, moro com meu pai que é dono de uma cadeia de lojas e com minha hermanita Milena, soy espanhol.

- meu nome é Alexander Afrodite Rothery, mas todos me chamam de Dite , tenho 17 anos, vim da Suécia, moro com minha irmã Jully que é advogada.

-Meu nome é Shaka Yopotetsu, sou indiano, tenho 16 anos, moro com minha mãe que é psicóloga e meu pai que é juiz.

-Bon, me chamo Kamus Lenuit, sou francês tenho 17 anos. Moro com meu pai que é diretor da revista Aquarius, minha mãe que é escritora e minha irmã Catherine.

-Meu nome é Kanon Dimytrikos, sou grego, sempre morei aqui, mas estudava na escola Atena. Tenho 18 anos, moro com meus pais que são sócios numa empresa e tenho um irmão gêmeo que me odeia, mas vai falar a mesma coisa que eu. O nome dele é Saga Dimytrikos então passa para o próximo.

Saga já ia reclamar mas se lembrou da diretora que estava ali e resolveu ficar quieto:

-Meu nome é Mu Dailem, tenho 16 anos e sou tibetano. Moro com meus pais. Minha mãe é dona de restaurante e meu pai que é arquiteto.

Depois das apresentações, a Diretora começou a falar:

-Bom vocês vão viajar de navio. Será um cruzeiro de 10 dias no navio e 25 dias no local. Vocês irão para o Caribe!

-Ah, diretora, só isso de dias! Aumenta mais uns dias vai?- insistiu Miro com olhinhos brilhando para a diretora.

-Nada feito! As aulas vão voltar logo,vocês vão aproveitar o mês de julho uns cinco dias a mais do que devia e já ta de bom tamanho!

Ele olha triste pro chão enquanto os outros ficavam surpresos pelo comentário dela, já que ela nunca passa dos limites em dias para passeios!

-Bom, que dia e hora devemos estar aqui?- Pergunta Mu

-Vocês devem estar aqui amanhã às seis e meia. Às sete da manhã em ponto, um ônibus vem buscar vocês e leva-los até o porto para pegarem o navio, por isso não se atrasem! Podem se retirar, até amanhã e bom cruzeiro.- Diz ela pedindo para todos voltarem para as classes e acenando com a mão com um sorriso meio esquisito nos lábios.

Fora da diretoria, cada um foi para sua sala e pensaram em como seria o cruzeiro, pois nenhum deles estava se importando mais com que os professores diziam. Quando chegou a hora da saída, eles se encontraram:

Aioros: Nós devemos nos encontrar em algum lugar para irmos junto direto para a escola sem ter que esperar ninguém!

Ikki: Infelizmente, tenho que concordar com você! Mas aonde e que horas?

Shion: Que tal alguns de nós dormirmos nas casas de alguns de nossos amigos que moram perto? Assim podemos nos encontrar mais rápido!

Dohko: Certo! Bom vamos combinar logo o local e o horário!

Seiya: Falou! Mas não muito cedo, porque não consigo acordar vou ter de dormir na casa de alguém com um despertador bom de barulho!

Samantha: Eu acho que um horário bom para nos encontrarmos seria as 6:00!O que acham?

Todos: Ok!

Hyoga: Agora, em que lugar vamos nos encontrar?

Dite: Que tal perto daquele Shopping novo que abriu faz pouco tempo hem?

Mdm: O que? Eu acho melhor perto daquele terreiro de Macumba, lá da pracinha!

Kanon: Eu prefiro perto daquele inferninho novo!

Shun: Eu acho que já tenho a solução para os nossos problemas!

Saga: Uma luz finalmente!

Shaka: Aonde Shun?

Mu: É diga um lugar que todo mundo conhece, por favor!

Shun: Perto do ponto lá seria o melhor lugar. Todo mundo conhece e não fica longe da casa de ninguém, mas você conhece o ponto de Locke Samantha?

Samantha: Sim! Fica bem perto da minha casa!

Kamus: Então dois problemas resolvidos e, os que moram longe, quem vai dormir na casa de quem?

Dohko: Como Shiryu mora longe do ponto pode dormir na minha casa, minha família conhece a dele!

Shiryu: Por mim tudo bem!

Shion: Você pode dormir na minha casa, Seiya minha mãe é superamiga da sua!

Seiya: Fechado!

Kamus: Se você quiser Hyoga pode dormir na minha!

Hyoga: Legal!

Miro: Ei, eu também moro longe do porto na casa de quem eu durmo?

Dite: Que tal na minha?

Miro: Nem pensar! Pode ser na sua Aldebaran?

Aldebaran: Claro!

Mu: Posso dormir na sua Shaka? A minha casa também fica longe!

Shaka: Tudo bem! Então mais alguém mora longe ?

Todos: NÃO!

Shura: Falou, então não esquecer, no ponto Locke as 6 :00! Certo!

Todos: Certo!

Então cada um foi para a sua casa e, os que iam dormir na casa de amigos, foram para suas casas e depois pra casas deles com roupas e acessórios para a viagem, que era muito curiosa e interessante, cada um imaginava de um jeito.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A


End file.
